1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a vehicle lamp that is configured so that direct light from a light emitting element is deflected by a lens disposed on a front side of the light emitting element.
2. Related Art
For example, JP 2005-044683 A (corresponding to US 2005/0018443 A), JP 2007-335301 A (corresponding to US 2007/0291499 A) and JP 2007-184239 A (corresponding to US 2007/0127253 A) describe vehicle lamps which are configured to form a required light distribution pattern by deflecting direct light from a light emitting element by a lens disposed on a front side of the light emitting element.
In these vehicle lamps, the lens has a convex lens shape so as to form the required light distribution pattern.